The six
by Dawnshadow of Fireclan
Summary: Every season, kits are stolen from the four clans and from rouges, these cats get trained, and returned to where they came from


Six shadows dashed across the thunderpath, holding a mewling kit in each of their jaws. Behind it, eight cats, six she-cats, two toms, raced after it, but got blocked off by the growling creatures on the thunderpath.  
"Wind! If you're awake, I will find you!" Yowled a pure white Tom, amber eyes flashing in the darkness, pale golden mate next to him  
"Shadow, stay calm, learn what you can, and report back to me," mewed a black she-cat calmly, almost invisible in the night  
"Fire, you know what to do," mewed a golden she-cat, gazing at her ginger kit

In another place

I fidgeted in my spot, waiting for Stonestar to step forward, call my name out. As I waited, I listened to Flowerstar give her report, a boring report about prey and other stuff. Only two kits were stolen from their clan, Tinykit and Amberkit

"More kits were stolen this season," mewed Stonestar solemnly, yellow eyes full of sorrow "Riverkit and Lightkit, my own, Ashkit and Hazelkit, Silverbird's kits and Bluekit and Ravenkit,"

The crowd gasped, not because the kits had been taken, kits have been taken since Amberstar, my old leader, got chased out by her own clan, but because leaders hardly ever had kits, let alone the shadows taking one of them. The shadows always took kits, she-cats and toms, SnowClan, LeafClan, SunClan or BrookClan, any shapes and sizes. Only kits, more and more each season.

"On a lighter note," continued Stonestar "we have three new warriors, Cloudsong," she looked at my sister, a Snow White she cat with stormy grey eyes "Wildlily," she mewed, looking at my second sister, a tiny golden brown she cat with fiery amber eyes "and Dawnshadow," she smiled at me. Oh, me? I have a creamy white pelt, and willow green eyes.

"Willowstar?" Stonestar asked, glaring at the BrookClan leader

Willowstar, who had obviously been daydreaming, snapped back at attention and gave her report. Four kits, Heatherkit, Goldkit, Stonekit and Wolfkit

SunClan, had three kits stolen, Frostkit, Snowkit and Icekit

In yet another place

"Do they have names?" Asked the leader, an amber coloured she-cat with amber eyes

"Yes Amber," mewed a smokey black she-cat, "our party collected three kits, Frostkit"

"Frost!" Amber snapped back, not missing a beat

"Snowkit,"

"Snow!"

"And Icekit,"

"Ice!"

The smokey she-cat took a step back. Ice was the name of her mate, who had died in one of these raids.

"You may go, Smoke, and send in the next patrol" She mewed, sitting down in her nest

"What?" Asked a pure black tom, stepping into the den

"Your report?"

"Tinykit and Amberkit," Coal replied, green eyes flashing

"Tiny and Ember," she replied, after a bit of thought

"Next!" She yowled, an instant dismissal

A Black tom walked in, sat down and mewed simply "Riverkit, Lightkit, Ashkit, Hazelkit, Bluekit, Ravenkit,"

Amber's ears perked up and the name Ravenkit, "is he black?" She asked

"Yes,"

"River," she mewed, seemingly forgetting about Raven "Light, Ash, Hazel, Blue and Raven,"

"Does Raven get a tutor?" The tom yelled

"You," she replied, not missing a beat as she sharpened her claws on an old bone "get started,"

The Tom left, an extremely dark red she-cat taking her place. Amber smiled cruelly

"Adder," she mewed "your report, please," she said, standing up

"H-Heatherkit," mewed the red she-cat

"Heather!" She mewed, placing a long claw against her already scar-ridden pelt. Adder hissed in pain as Amber pushed in, as far as it would go

"Goldkit," she mewed, gritting her teeth

"Hmmmmmmm," Amber wondered, digging in the rest of her claws, "how about," she paused just as the final claw was about to go in.

"Gold,"

She slammed in her final claw, making Adder yowl in pain and struggle to get away. Amber contracted her claws until she felt them touch, locking the two together.

"Any more?" Amber asked, already working on the next front paw.

"Wolfkit,"

"Wolf," she replied, now with both her front paws locked into Adder's skin, making Adder yowl, screech, do anything to get away from the deadly claws.

"And?" Amber asked

Adder steeled herself against the pain "Stonekit, that is the last kit,"

"Stone!" She mewed calmly, raking one set of her claws from the shoulder to the tail-tip, ripping Adder's pelt to shreds. Adder struggled and fought, but refused to fight with her claws

"Stop," commanded Amber, eyes blazing. Adder stopped fighting and collapsed onto the ground, panting.

"What," she panted " do you want?"

"I want," mewed Amber, removing one of her claws (which hurt just as mush coming out as it did going in) and placed it at the cats throat "you gone," she unsheathed her claws, ripping out her throat.

Amber stared at the dying cat "goodbye, sister," she mewed before leaving her den to move her group away from the clans

"Hunters!" Amber mewed and all of the dark coloured cat raised their heads "go hunting, you know where the checkpoint is,"

As the hunters raced away she turned to a group of paler she-cats "mothers, give the kits their new names and get them ready for the journey,"

About ten minutes later

"Kits," she yowled, and the mothers pushed them into a column

"Mothers!" She yowled, and the mothers surrounded the kits

"Guardians," she called and the tall, sturdy cats gathered

"Scouts, upfront, and bring up the rear," She yowled. thin, Lithe cats padded to the front and the back of the column. At Amber's signal, the column began moving,

Okay, hopefully this makes sense, it's kinda like a nomad boarding school, except the cats are stolen against their will. Dark cats get special training so as to continue the kit-stealing and junk. The tall, sturdy cats are trained as guardians, the short, thin cats are scouts. Dark coloured cats are train as hunters, they hunt and steal kits. Make sense?


End file.
